


Signed, Your Oldest Brother

by toastyrockets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, L'Manberg's last canon life, Mild Gore, SBI dynamic kinda, give him a break, traumatized tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyrockets/pseuds/toastyrockets
Summary: "Techno felt frozen where he stood, the teen trembling on the ground beneath him, the ground- the place he gave everything for once was. He begged the pig to kill him where they stood, on his knees as if praying for release, for forgiveness."
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Signed, Your Oldest Brother

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts/actions

Technoblade stood back for a moment, admiring the view. The sun was beginning to rise on the destroyed city, rays of light shining through the smoke and dusk, ashes rising softly in the wind, it seemed beautiful in some sort of fucked up way. The fighting had died down now, everyone in the fray either retreated or perished, they’d stood no chance. 

'My work here seems to be done.' Technoblade thought. The message had been sent, his revenge had been exacted, there was no reason to stay any longer; everything that could’ve been destroyed was now already gone. 

Well, except one. Techno turned around slowly at the trembling figure only a few meters away. He stared apathetically, the boy barely even being able to keep his head up, blood and burns covering his body. His arm must’ve been impacted by an explosion, it seemed to be terribly charred and barely hanging on. The boy’s breathes were loud and shallow, his legs seemed like they’d give out at any moment. It was… conflicting what Technoblade felt.

“What’re you tryin’ to accomplish?” The pig asked, standing proud as his former ally hobbled weakly over to him.

“You–“ Tommy sucked in a breath through his teeth, barely having the strength to even look at Techno. “everything’s gone.” 

Techno shrugged. “That’s what I came here to do.” 

Tommy’s features were hidden by dark shadows and blood. He let out a small tearless sob. “I gave everything for L’Manberg.” 

“And look where that got you.”

Tommy didn’t reply, only gripping the sword he held in his working hand tighter. 

Techno snorted. “You aren’t wearin’ any armor. How do you think you can beat me now, Tommy?” 

No reply again. Tommy gained his balance, lifting his head to stare at the pig, eyes blue, but no light, filled with pain and grief. 

There was a long silence, just the two staring at each other before Tommy spoke. “I know I won’t win. I never will. Please, just let me die with L’Manberg.” 

Techno’s eyes widened. Not what he was expecting to hear. “You’re starting to sound like Wilbur.” 

Tommy smiled weakly. “I… I know.” He took another painful breath. “If I go on living, what was it all for?”

It was Techno’s turn to not reply. He stared down at the broken boy before him in silence. Tommy fell to his knees, dropping his sword at Techno’s feet. “Please, Techno. I can’t do it anymore.” He sobbed, reaching his good hand to Techno’s hooves.

Techno felt frozen where he stood, the teen trembling on the ground beneath him, the ground- the place he gave everything for once was. He begged the pig to kill him where they stood, on his knees as if praying for release, for forgiveness. 

The voices sent conflicting messages. (You’re making him suffer the more he goes on living.) (He betrayed you, he deserves to die.) (You don’t owe him anything, not even his death.) (Make it painless.) (Make it painful.)

Techno began to understand what Phil must’ve felt before killing Wilbur. A poor broken soul begging for you to kill them in the ruins of their country, lost with no more purpose, at your feet crying, and you wonder if it would hurt more to give them their final wish, or walk away.

“I’m not goin’ to do that, Tommy.” 

The trembling body froze. “Please, Techno– Please, I-I’m sorry for hurting you– please I–“ Techno’s hoof connected with Tommy’s face, lightly kicking him away. 

'Why is he pleading? What is he thinking?' Techno began to step away, the weight of the boy’s words starting to fill his head. (Kill him.) (He’s just a boy.) (Give him his final wish.) (He deserves to suffer.) (Save him.)

Techno’s palms held onto his temples, trying to knock the voices from his head. I have to get out of here. His head was spinning, his mind felt numb. 'I can’t do this.' 

The pig stumbled away from him, the smoke and ash starting to feel like too much for him now. He stared down a moment longer at Tommy on the ground, letting a pained breath escape his mouth before turning away.

“Techno!” Tommy started to sound desperate. “Techno please- I-I’m sorry!” His voice began rising, growing weaker and weaker with each shout.

Techno’s entire being felt shaken. He didn’t want to look back, look back at the child there on the ground begging to be killed, as if it were some sort of mercy- some sort of thing he deserved. Technoblade began to pick up the pace, wanting to get as far away from Tommy as possible. As he walked he could still hear Tommy’s wailing: “Technoblade! Please!” but his voice started becoming so hoarse he could barely pick out the words anymore. 

Eventually, all Techno heard was the distant loud sobs of his once ally, Tommy had given up calling for him, just writhing there on the destroyed land. Techno imagined that if the boy could move he would’ve been chasing after him, but perhaps that’d been what Tommy was doing his whole life; chasing Techno- idolizing Techno.

'I’m sorry.' Techno thought, though he was unsure what exactly he was sorry about, he just knew he was sorry. Sorry he couldn’t bring himself to kill him, sorry he destroyed his city, sorry he was never there for him growing up, sorry for all the terrible things in Tommy’s life he’d had no control over, sorry for taking him in when he needed him, sorry for ever caring. 

Techno wondered if Tommy would live, or if he’d just only prolonged his death. He’d like to think Tommy was dead to him now, but even then, why did it feel so awful.

**Author's Note:**

> if i made spelling mistakes. i dont make spelling mistakes bc i did. no i didn't <3
> 
> haha twitter @ cozyspacecraft i make art


End file.
